Da Capo
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Yoru Tsuki. 1827. Hibari is still dealing with his lover's death when his lover's younger counterpart shows up in the future, very broken and confused. Hibari will be the one to fix the younger, won't he? But he also knew, he will be the one to break the younger once again. It's a restart, for him anyway. (Slight AU)


**Da Capo**

**Summary****:** Hibari is still dealing with his lover's death when his lover's younger counterpart shows up in the future, very broken and confused. Hibari will be the one to fix the younger, won't he? But he also knew, he will be the one to break the younger once again. It's a restart, for him anyway. (Slight AU)

Pairings: TYL!18x27, TYL!18xTYL!27 and some others (maybe, didn't read through it thoroughly).

**Warning: **Angst, character death. It's not beta'd because all I did was add in the last few sentences and tie up this fic so that it will not rot in my HDD.

**Spoilers: **TYL!arc spoilers.

**Rating: **T for all that angst and cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is © Amano Akira-sama.

**A/N:** Remember the sequel to Yoru Tsuki? So after 4 (5?) long years of waiting I present to you… uh, something I've written way, way, way, way, waaaa_aaaaay_ back. I would've continued writing for this fandom to be honest, but I didn't like whatever happened after the TYL! Arc. Emma was cute, yes, but the last arc… really, sensei?

Plus I got hooked onto Naruto (worst decision of my life considering I hated the fucking epilogue like wtf sensei) and jumped fandom. I'm sorry. So, so, sorry.

May I find the ability and the mood to finish this series one day. But yeah, good thing I ended this chapter on a good note (had to tie up some loose ends so if the ending seems a little bit different from the front it's because it's been five. freaking. years.) so it works as a OneShot now.

Besides, I haven't seen much hype here lately because this is a finished series? That gives me more excuses to feel better about not finishing it right (ugh I'm so sorry I'm guilt-laden now thank you feel free to make me feel like crap further.)

If you want better formatting I will x-post this to Ao3 very soon. Just a heads up.

* * *

><p>Hurt.<p>

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Those were the emotions that Hibari felt as he stared stoically at the figure laying in the midst of the white petals. The surrounding tense and grim atmosphere didn't help, instead it served as fuels for these negative emotions. Those who didn't know the brunette well, or who were too stupid to decipher the situation and the event at hand, would definitely think that Tsuna was just sleeping. Because Tsuna looked so innocent that one would assume he looked so peaceful in his sleep too.

But Hibari knew better; the worry, the heavy burden of controlling the Vongola. The dreams and "what-if" scenarios with the Millefiore that haunted Tsuna 24/7, no matter what he was doing, took away his peacefulness and whatever innocence he had left. Tsuna had never looked so innocent and so relaxed in his sleep ever since he took over as the Vongola Decimo, but he never frowned or cried either. However that was changed completely when Millefiore started their assault on Vongola.

He remembered everything clearly, every time a shocking piece of news was brought to the HQ, every time Tsuna's eyes glazed over and the light in them dulled a little. Soon, the bright, glowing amber was replaced by a dull and dark shade of brown almost immediately when the infants' death reached the brunette. The silent grief and sadness in his sleep started that very night; no matter how much Hibari tried to comfort him, he knew that Reborn still held a part of Tsuna's heart, and was very important to his lover because it was he and not Hibari who had helped the boss to grow.

Then soon after, Tsuna wanted to end the insane plan that Byakuran had in mind, and Irie had an idea of how to do so.

He didn't agree; it was stupid, foolish and extremely risky. However Tsuna seemed unsurprised and completely calm even when Irie told him clearly that he had to die for that to work. The brunette's eyes showed determination and his lips pursed tightly in a straight line.

He still remembered that faithful day, which was not so long ago, when he brought Tsuna to the Millefiore HQ. The other guardians were already there, and Tsuna had sent Hibari off. After all, Hibari already knew the results of this "peace negotiation", so the brunette saw no reason to torture his lover. Everything had been explained to Hibari, and Tsuna trusted him to make this work.

He clenched his fists tight and the skin tore as he once again eyed the figure. They were both idiots. Tsuna was an idiot for agreeing to this stupid plan, for giving away his life so easily; and himself, for doing nothing at all.

He turned away and slowly made his away out of the forest, Kusakabe silently following him and Hibird perched on top of his head quietly. He ignored all the others that were gathered there. Even Gokudera, who had claimed that he, being the icy-cold son of a bitch bastard that he was, who wasn't even there when Tsuna died, shouldn't be there, ignored him. Although honestly, Hibari never gave a damn about what the Storm Guardian thought anymore.

Stepping into the black car and giving orders to Kusakabe to head to the airport. He leaned back against the leather seats and eyed the empty space beside him. It was strange that the warmth wasn't there anymore.

'_Stop thinking about it,'_ He berated himself silently and shut his eyes. He didn't open them when he felt moisture gathering; tears, a sign that reality had finally had finally caught up to him, the thought that stabbed deeply into his heart and soul.

Tsuna was gone. Dead.

He bent his head slightly and brought his hands up to his mouth, biting his knuckles hard and drawing blood to divert his attention from that painful and heart-wrenching fact. He would not show weakness, not now. However that determination did not stop the tears from breaking free, although it silenced his already soft sobs.

Regret and anger filled his entire being; he regretted not stopping Tsuna from destroying the Vongola Rings, he regretted for not killing Irie the second he even decided to mention that suicidal plan of his, he regretted for not trying even harder to stop Tsuna and his absolute stubbornness. He regretted not holding back the other that day as he said his final farewell. He felt so angry and pissed off at himself for not doing all those things, then Tsuna would still be here, by his side, today. Not lying in that coffin, situated in the middle of the Namimori forest.

"_Because Kyouya, a good leader lives to serve, mafia bosses are no exception. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for everyone, and for you."_

Fuck, who was he kidding? Even if he attempted to stop Tsuna, the brunette would still find another way around, because that was who he was. So now, of what use was his regret? That cannot change the fact that Tsuna was already gone, and he'll be facing the most haunting nightmare soon, when a younger carbon copy of his lover would stumble into the destructive future by the work of a stupid purple bazooka, he will then have work to do, his last orders from the Vongola Decimo himself.

The Cloud Guardian was glad that Kusakabe completely pretended to not notice his leader crying and made no mentions of it at all when they arrived at the airport an hour later.

As the plane took off and Hibari stared unseeingly down at the town he had once protected with his life. Namimori didn't seem as peaceful, bright or as beautiful as ten years ago…

* * *

><p>Meeting Sawada Tsunayoshi of the past had been a torture. Well, for him anyways.<p>

The boy had charged in with the fallen Arcobaleno following behind, his eyes were what made Hibari uncomfortable, yet relieved and happy at the same time. It reminded Hibari so much of his own Tsuna's ones when they were in middle school, and then reality came knocking on the door reminding him that is the same Tsuna, just younger and smaller.

His innocence and naivety almost made Hibari travel down the memory lane back to the time when they were still in middle school. When he first confessed (in a very violent way, according to Tsuna when he was older) to the herbivore after Reborn's nagging. This Tsuna is so much like the Tsuna back then that he almost hugged the boy, but then he remembered that he was Hibari Kyouya, who did not go around hugging people, and that a lot of things could happen in a year. This Tsuna is the boy that still retained his childish crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, fellow classmate to Tsuna and schoolmate to Hibari. And that his attraction towards Hibari was still growing, not enough to be what they had shared before in the future, but slowly making its way there.

And even if he didn't want to admit it, it completely broke his heart that Tsuna was just standing right in front of him, but his heart wasn't his. _Yet._

Over the years, he had grown so accustomed to the Decimo being there that he barely thought about the girl that had been the main attention and focus of his lover in their middle school days. Only when the plan had been brought up and her name had been mentioned together with Miura Haru's, then he had a little bit of remembrance. But by then, Tsuna no longer viewed Kyoko in a romantic aspect, nor did he have anymore dreams of marrying the blonde. He simply viewed her as a sister, and well, a supporter of a _certain_ type of relationship of Tsuna and Hibari together with her brunette friend.

But seeing this Tsuna was a harsh slap to his face by reality, a reminder that he had a job to do, so that this Tsuna could become his in the not-so-far future if the plan was executed correctly.

Which brings him to his second problem: he has to hurt Tsuna for him to get stronger. The boy was definitely still weak, that's certain, and he needed the brunette to get stronger. Although before he could point out any problem of Tsuna's, he needed to solve his own. Rebuild his own confidence and remove his uncertainty.

Could he really hurt Tsuna without losing himself and pouring out all his grieve and sadness to the boy in the process? He almost did it this afternoon, and even though Tsuna had looked positive and sounded firmly glued to his standpoint that he wasn't afraid of Hibari. He could still see the fear and uncertainty that lingered behind the innocent brown irises. The eyes that haunted him, the same eyes before Tsuna stepped forward towards his doom…

A chirp from Hibird brought him out of his reverie, and his mouth tilted upwards slightly. The yellow little fellow had always known when he was down and sad over all these years. Even though it was from a disgusting and pathetic perverted old geezer that served under a certain pineapple head from the start, they had formed an unbreakable bond over the years.

It was then he noticed the small notice tied onto it, the bird gave a chirp that sounded suspiciously like "Reborn!" He reached out and untied the note which simply read:

"_Meet me at the Vongola Hideout Conference Room at 19:30 today, Hibari. _

_Reborn."_

Sighing, he rolled up the note and continued reading his book, Hibird once again flying outside, perched on a tree branch.

The characters written on the book seem to lose their meaning and their form, slowly disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

><p>The male raised an elegant eyebrow at the cursed baby, "what did you tell Tsunayoshi?" Reborn merely shrugged and gestured to the seat that Tsuna had occupied previously and Hibari sat down without the verbal invitation. "Hibari, Tsuna's training with Lal Mirch is not working."<p>

"Hn," The Cloud Guardian nodded slightly in understanding, the Sun Arcobaleno continued, "have you heard of the Vongola Trial?"

"… Yes."

"Good, because I need you to give Tsuna that trial, it's our only bet left."

Hibari didn't reply.

But Reborn didn't need him to.

_Because it wasn't a choice he was entitled to at all._

With a sinking feeling, Hibari thinks that Tsuna – the older one, the one that could look him in the eye without flinching – had planned for this to happen since the start.

He can imagine the other laughing in his coffin right now.

"_It isn't like you to falter, Kyouya. Don't ever hesitate. I need to grow stronger, and only you can help me achieve that."_

The thought of breaking Tsunayoshi over again, however, left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'mma apologise again. I want to finish this so badly because it was my first epic idea but uh, I lack the determination and the feels now ;A;


End file.
